Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for processing damaged items using image data lift.
Financial institutions may receive many items for deposit, including different types of checks drawn on different types of financial accounts. In some instances, a financial institution may receive an item for deposit that is damaged, and it may be difficult, if not impossible, for the computer systems implemented by a financial institution to process such a damaged deposit item for deposit.
Customers of financial institutions increasingly desire and demand more convenient and effective ways of interacting with the financial institutions with which they may maintain accounts. It may be difficult to provide effective, efficient, and convenient ways of processing deposit items that have been damaged for various reasons, however, and in many instances, a financial institution might have to resort to asking a customer to visit a banking center to receive manual assistance with processing a damaged deposit item, which may be inconvenient for the customer and inefficient for the financial institution.